Fantasmic! (Hong Kong Disneyland Resort Version)
Fantasmic! (Hong Kong Disneyland Resort Version) is a Hong Kong Disneyland version of Fantasmic! located in Fantasyland. Plot The show begins with Mickey Mouse in his Sorcerer's Apprentice outfit, conducting water fountain effects until he brings up the water projection screens, fades into the "Sorcerer's Apprentice" segment from Fantasia and Fantasia 2000. After the segment is over, the flowers begin to dance to a serene music. Mickey appears on the mist screens, then jungle scene appeared standing in front of the sunset from The Lion King. The show then transitions into a jungle scene from The Jungle Book, featuring a 100-foot-long (30 m) puppet of Kaa and nine floating barges carrying King Louie, Rafiki, black-lit monkeys, Sabor, & Lady and tramp characters. a bubble montage of Disney animated films presented on the mist screens that includes The Lion King, The Jungle Book, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Alice in Wonderland, Hercules, Tarzan, Mulan, Fox & the Hound, Cinderella, Lady and the Tramp, Fantasia, Tangled, The Princess and the Frog, Bambi, Beauty and the Beast, The Little Mermaid and Frozen. The music then segues into a mix between Rock & dubstep rendition of "Pink Elephants on Parade" from Dumbo, as animated pink elephants appear onscreen and in the form of performers on the island. A bubble floats by and Jiminy Cricket appears onscreen, searching underwater for Pinocchio. An animated Monstro appears suddenly, accompanied by a heavy musical score as he crashes through water. The sea morphs into the "Sorcerer's Apprentice" flood scene. As Mickey looks around in the dark and asks "What's going on?", a ship caught in a storm appears. Captain Barbossa then appears on the mist screens. A cannon is fired from Sailing Ship Columbia, portraying the Black Pearl from the Pirates of the Caribbean films. Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Swann, and other pirates participate in a stunt sequence. The scene ends with fountains that look like explosions and a cannon fired from the Sailing Ship Columbia. then live characters re-enact battle scenes from the movie Pocahontas. Governor John Ratcliffe and his fellow Englishmen fight against the Native Americans, followed by John Smith. As John Smith climbs to the very top of the mountain, a Native American warrior moves to strike Smith when Pocahontas arrives; the water screens spring back up, and Grandmother Willow appears, with a quote from the movie; the lights dim on the battle, and the "Colors of the Wind" scene plays out on the screens. Then, there is a huge cannon blast from the pirate ship, which appears to be Captain Hook's ship. Peter Pan, who fights Captain Hook and Wendy, being held captive by Mr. Smee, participates in a stunt sequence. As the intense battle between Pan and Hook rages on, Captain Hook is attacked by Tick Tock the crocodile. After the Peter Pan stunt sequence, Mickey finds himself in Motuni when Moana sings "How far i go" then Maui Sings "You're Welcome". after Moana & Maui singing, The scene then transitions to "Friend Like Me" from Aladdin. Sorcerer Mickey watches the Genie perform tricks as well as the scene of A Whole New World. As Aladdin and Jasmine fly off, Then the carpet fades away and six small barges arrive carrying Tarzan and Jane, Belle and the Beast, Edward and Giselle, Ariel and Prince Eric, Rapunzel and Flynn Rider, & snow white and her prince , with the accompanying signature melody from each film— "Two Worlds, one Family", "Beauty and the Beast," "True Love's Kiss", "Part of Your World," "I See the Light" and "Someday my Prince Will Come". Mickey encounters the Magic Mirror and asks "Who's the most powerful Sorcerer of all?" The Mirror tells him "True magical power lies within the mirror, gaze deep into your own reflection... Look closer... That's it, closer...". Mickey is then trapped inside where he eventually encounters The Evil Queen who has been transformed into The Old Hag. The hag summons "forces of evil" to transform Mickey Mouse's dream into a "nightmare Fantasmic." She invokes the help of Ursula, Tamatoa, Scar, The Horned King, Frollo, and Jafar. Jafar uses his magic to send Mickey to the Cave of Wonders. After escaping a wave of lava, Mickey encounters Jafar, who transforms himself into a giant black cobra, appearing on both the stage and the mist screens. Seeing a magic lamp, Mickey rubs it, assuming it will help him. Unfortunately, Jafar is transformed into a genie and calls upon Hades, who then calls Chernabog (whose appearance is accompanied with a mix of Night on Bald Mountain and "Hellfire"), who summons spirits from the dead. As Chernabog finishes and emerges from the mirror, Mickey comes face to face with Maleficent, who transforms into a 40-foot-tall fire-breathing dragon that sets the waters ablaze. Guests as far as halfway back in the theater can feel the heat from the fire. Mickey, now in his Brave Little Tailor outfit, manages to create a wall of water around the island, smothering the flames and defeating the dragon. He eliminates the villains from the dream world using the power of his imagination and his sword. As the villains feel the wrath of the magical electricity from the sword, Maleficent dies as the water splashes with a large firework bang. He falls back into his sleeping body and with a wave of Tinker Bell's wand, the show moves into the finale, with a reprise of the song and many of the good characters appearing on the barges, including regular Mickey. The barges stop and Sorcerer Mickey reappears on the tower, clad in a glowing white robe to conduct the final fireworks and fountains as the theme builds. Mickey then remarks "Some imagination, huh? Ha ha!" and disappears, with a few notes of the Sorcerer's Apprentice theme and the final fanfare. The tower takes on the appearance of the Sorcerer's Hat and the exit music plays. Characters Heroes *Mickey Mouse *Pinocchio *Jiminy Cricket *Peter Pan *Wendy Darling *Jack Sparrow *Elizabeth Swann *Tinker Bell *Genie *Lady *Tramp *Jock *Trusty *Simba *Nala *Rafiki *Pocahontas *John Smith *Moana *Maui *King Louie *Ariel *Prince Eric *Belle *Beast *Aladdin *Jasmine *Rapunzel *Flynn Rider *Tarzan *Jane Porter *Giselle *Prince Edward *Snow White *The Prince Villains *Kaa *Buster (Lady and the Tramp 2) *Shenzi, Banzi & ed *Sabor *Pink Elephants *Monstro *Hector Barbossa *Governor Ratcliffe *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee *Magic Mirror *Evil Queen/Wicked Witch *Ursula *Tamatoa *Scar *The Horned King *Frollo *Jafar *Hades *Chernabog *Maleficent Characters on the Boat *Seven Drawfves *Ghepetto *Cinderilla *Prince Charming *Aurora *Prince Phillip *Tiana *Stitch *Angel (Lilo & Stitch!:The Series) *Woody *Jessie *Buzz Lightyear *Forky *Mike Wazoski *Sulley *Oliver *Lanuchpad *Scoorge Mcduck *Darkwing Duck *Gosalyn Mallard *Max Goof *Goofy *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Minnie Mouse *Chip *Dale *Clarice *Gadget Hackwrench *Sultan (Aladdin) *Taran *Gurgi *Eilonwy *Quasimodo *Esmeralda *Scamp *Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2) *Star Butterfly *Marco Daiz *Melody *Mulan *Li Shang *Mushu *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Tigger Featured Disney films *Mickey Mouse & Friends/Chip n' Dale:Recuse rangers/Duckwing Duck/Ducktales *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Fantasia/ Fantasia 2000 *Lilo & Stitch *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh/Winnie the Pooh *Toy Story/Toy Story 2/Toy Story 3/Toy Story 4 *Aladdin *The Little Mermaid/The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea *Peter Pan *The Lion King *Pocahontas *The Jungle Book *Alice in Wonderland *Cinderella *Sleeping Beauty *Beauty and the Beast *Pinocchio *Dumbo *Bambi *Lady and the Tramp/Lady and Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure *Mulan *Hercules *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *The Black Cauldron *Tarzan *Oliver and Company *Star vs the Forces of Evil *Monsters, Inc. *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl *The Princess and the Frog *Tangled *Frozen *Moana Category:Disney Category:Disney theme Park Attractions Category:Fantasmic!